A remote control device, or remote controller, is often used to provide convenient control of operations of a separate electronic device or devices or system of electronic devices from a remote location. For purposes of example, a hand-held, battery-operated remote controller is often used to control operations of televisions, set top boxes (STBs), digital video recorders (DVRs), consumer premises equipment (CPE), and various other home or consumer electronic devices which may be used for receiving, rendering, recording and/or playing audio, video, media content and the like.
In a typical arrangement, a hand-held remote controller transmits a wireless signal, such as an infrared (IR) signal, that includes embedded command codes to a remote control unit of one or more electronic devices to be controlled. The infrared signal propagates to the equipment to be controlled and is detected and decoded using an infrared (IR) detector and signal processing circuitry of the remote control unit of the one or more electronic devices to be controlled. Accordingly, wireless remote control systems provide the convenience of remote operation without the need to directly engage the electronic devices to be controlled and without the need to hard wire the remote controller to the equipment being controlled.
Remote control devices provide the primary mechanism by which consumers interact with their electronic equipment, such as their home entertainment equipment. However, since operations of devices to be controlled are expanding and becoming more complex and since more and varied devices are being added to home entertainment systems and/or networks, the complexities with respect to using remote controllers are increasing. In addition, the typical remote control device has significantly more keys, features, and functions than the typical front panels of the pieces of equipment over which control is being applied. Further, the general requirement that remote control devices be hand-held necessarily requires that their physical design be small, compact, and lightweight thereby causing keys, push-buttons, and like actuation mechanisms provided on the remote control devices to be provided in densely packed arrays. The above factors tend to make using remote control devices difficult.